Belle (KH)
| Erster Auftritt = Kingdom Hearts | Farbe1 = KHa | Farbe2 = KHb }} Belle ist ein Charakter aus der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe und gehört zu dem sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen. Sie ist ein aufrichtiges und ehrliches Mädchen, welches mit dem Biest gemeinsam in dessen Schloss lebt. Handlung Kingdom Hearts Vor der Handlung von Kingdom Hearts wurde die Heimat von Belle und dem Biest von der Dunkelheit angegriffen. Dabei ist es Malefiz und den Herzlosen gelungen die Prinzessin zu entführen, da sie wissen, dass Belle und die restlichen sechs Prinzessinnen benötigt werden, um Kingdom Hearts erscheinen zu lassen. Sie wird nach Hollow Bastion gebracht und dort eingesperrt. Zum Ende des Spiels gelangen Sora, Donald und Goofy in die Welt. Nachdem seine Begleiter sich kurzzeitig von Sora abwenden, trifft dieser auf das Biest, das gekommen ist um Belle zu retten. Als Donald und Goofy sich der Gruppe wieder anschließen und diese gemeinsam Malefiz und Ansem besiegen, erwachen die Prinzessinnen aus ihrem Schlaf und sind wieder frei. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Eine Projektion Belles erscheint im Schloss des Entfallens im Stockwerk der Hollow Bastion. Darin sucht das Biest nach Belle und will diese mit sich nehmen, was die Prinzessin jedoch verweigert. Sie versucht mit allen Mitteln das Biest von ihr fern zu halten und es so zu verletzen, dass es sich von ihr abwendet, was ihr allerdings nicht gelingt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie so gehandelt hat, um das Biest nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, da sie von Malefiz gefangen gehalten wird. Durch Belles Unehrlichkeit verliert ihr eigenes Herz an Reinheit, jedoch beginnt das Biest sich einzugestehen, dass es sich nicht immer korrekt verhalten hat. Als es erklärt, dass es nicht zulassen werde, dass Belle von Malefiz gefangen gehalten wird, erstarkt sein Herz und Malefiz wählt es als ihr neues Ziel aus. Belle opfert sich jedoch für das Biest und beschützt es so vorerst. Gemeinsam mit Sora, Donald und Goofy stellt sich das Biest der Hexe Malefiz zum Kampf. Nach ihrem Sieg taucht Belle wieder auf und verspricht dem Biest die schlechten Erinnerungen, welche sie durch ihr Verhalten geschaffen hat, durch schönere zu ersetzen. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II lebt Belle wieder im Schloss des Biests und versucht Vertrauen zum Biest aufzubauen. Jedoch gelingt es Xaldin das Biest zu beeinflussen, sodass es nicht mehr Herr über seine Sinne ist. Um Belle und seine Dienerschaft nicht zu verletzen, sperrt das Biest sie im Schloss ein. Xaldin schafft es immer mehr dem Biest einzureden, dass es niemandem vertrauen darf. Belle bemerkt erst später, dass Xaldin die Schuld an der Veränderung des Biests trägt. Sora, Donald und Goofy gelingt es das Biest wieder zu Verstand zu bringen, worauf es selbst erkennt, dass es Belle unrecht getan hat. Auf der Suche nach Xaldin, bemerkt das Biest jedoch Belles Hilferufe und eilt zu ihr. Sie wird von einem Herzlosen verfolgt und kann sich in Sicherheit bringen, während Sora und das Biest den Herzlosen bekämpfen. Anschließend entschuldigt sich das Biest bei Belle, worauf diese ihr Verständnis äußert, jedoch enttäuscht darüber ist, dass das Biest immer noch Zweifel hegt, ob es ihr tatsächlich vertrauen kann. Sora ist jedoch zuversichtlich, dass sie einander näher kommen werden, denn schließlich ruht auf Belle die Hoffnung, dass das Biest und alle verwunschenen Bewohner seines Schlosses von dem Zauber, der auf ihnen liegt befreit werden, wenn es dem Biest gelingt Belles Liebe zu erlangen. Einige Zeit darauf besuchen Sora und seine Gefährten erneut das Schloss des Biests und werden Zeuge, wie Belle und Biest einen romantischen Abend verbringen wollen. Jedoch wird dieser erneut von Xaldin gestört, der prophezeiht, dass er dem Biest das wegnehmen werde, was ihm am wichtigsten ist. Nachdem Sora und das Biest Xaldins Niemande besiegt haben und Belle somit in Sicherheit ist, wähnen sich alle zunächst in Sicherheit, da Xaldin seine Warnung nicht wahr gemacht habe. Daraufhin schreckt das Biest auf und eilt in sein Gemach, gefolgt von Belle. Sie stellen fest, dass die magische Rose des Biests verschwunden ist. In seiner Verzweiflung gibt das Biest Belle die Schuld am Verschwinden der Rose, was diese sehr verletzt. Sora schreitet jedoch ein und erklärt, dass Belle die Rose nicht gestohlen habe und es nicht verdient hat vom Biest so schlecht behandelt zu werden. Dieses bittet beide daraufhin das Schloss zu verlassen und gibt sich seiner Trauer hin. Belle zieht sich auf ihr Gemacht zurück und überlegt, was nun zu tun ist. Währenddessen gelingt es Sora das Biest aufzumuntern und zu überreden nach der Rose zu suchen. Sie werden dabei von Belle beobachtet, die plötzlich die magische Rose entdeckt. Als sie dem Biest davon berichten will, werden sie und die Rose von Xaldin entführt, der das Biest nun vor die Wahl stellt sich für Belle oder die Rose zu entscheiden. Es gelingt Belle jedoch sich zu befreien und Xaldin die Rose abzunehmen. Nachdem Sora und das Biest das Organisationsmitglied nun endlich besiegen können, entschuldigt Biest sich bei Belle und bittet diese bei ihm im Schloss zu bleiben. Belle freut sich sehr darüber und beschließt weiterhin im Schloss zu leben. Sora, Donald und Goofy besprechen unterdessen wie mutig Belle war und dass in ihr eine echte Abenteuerin steckt. Mit einem gemeinsamen Tanz von Belle und dem Biest endet die Episode im Schloss des Biests. Außerhalb des Schlosses des Biestes wird Belle lediglich namentlich genannt. Dies ist der Fall, als Sora und seine Freunde die Welt Space Paranoids verlassen, um in Hollow Bastion in Ansems Arbeitszimmer nach dem Passwort für den DTD-Zugang zu suchen. König Micky verrät ihnen dabei, dass DTD Door to Darkness heißt und somit Kingdom Hearts gemeint ist. Die Protagonisten finden heraus, dass die Namen der Prinzessinnen der Herzen das Passwort bilden und kehren in die digitale Welt zurück, um ihrem Freund Tron das Passwort zu übermitteln. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Berichte Kingdom Hearts I Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Galerie Ursprung Ursprünglich stammt sie aus dem Disney-Zeichentrickfilm Die Schöne und das Biest aus dem Jahre 1991 und kam in das Schloss des Biestes, um ihren Vater zu suchen. Dieser wurde vom Biest als Eindringling im Kerker eingesperrt, durfte diesen jedoch verlassen, als Belle versprach im Austausch dafür immer beim Biest zu bleiben. Trivia *Besucht man Belle in Kingdom Hearts nach Versiegeln des Schlüsselloches in der Bibliothek von Hollow Bastion erneut, so erhält der Spieler das [[Schlüsselschwert#Zentrifol|Schlüsselschwert Zentrifol]]. Weblinks Kategorie: Charakter (KH) Kategorie: Charakter (KH358/2) Kategorie: Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie: Charakter (KHII)